


Twas The Night Before Reichenbach:

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the night before the fall... And all through the house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas The Night Before Reichenbach:

Twas the night before the fall,  
And all through the house,  
not a creature was stirring,  
not even John's mouse.

Letters were placed on the mantle with care,  
In the hopes that Doc Watson would soon be there,  
Jawn was nestled all snug in his bed,  
While visions of jampots flooded his head.

And Jawn in his jumper and sherlock his sheet,  
Had all settled down for that fateful meet.

When out in the kitchen there was a loud clatter,  
Jawn jumped from his bed to see what was the matter.

He stood by the doorway pained with worry,  
Sherlock was playing with such a flurry.

The sunlight shone bright on the world below.  
Sherlock was whispering - I don't want to go.

When, what should appear to poor John’s tired eyes.  
But Sherlock on the ledge. Oh, please say he flies.

With fear and dread, he gathered around,  
Hoping that Sherlock would miss the ground.

Laughing and joking, long since gone.  
Sherlock shouted - stay there John!

They talked for a while, Sherlock footing the ledge,  
Jawn screamed when he tipped over the edge...

He grabbed his hand eyes absent of light.

Good bye to all, and Jawn goodnight.


End file.
